Christopher Jones
Christopher Jones '''is one of the main protagonists in the series Secret Team Undercover. Biography Physical Appearance Christopher has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Christopher wears a medium sized black shirt and pants with an O representing his role as the leader of O.T.S.U.. Personality Christopher is a logician as revealed as he is also highly adroit and clever as an enemy and he has successfully betrayed the Dark Side with little questioning and only three people guessed his identity correctly those being Jennifer, Samuel Clarks and Elijah Haffner. Christopher is sharp as a blade in battle against his enemies as he easily figured out the motives of those like Zane Fuller or Brock Omar and he also discovered the plans to take over the world and had just as easily helped a defector escape the Dark Side. Quotes Relationships Elizabeth Justice Skills Trivia * The reason behind their hatred is that during Spy University times, Christopher blows a criminal's cover and when Rose goes to eliminate the felon, he scars her for life in a fight, thus sparking a volatile hatred for him. Appearances '''Season 1 * Pilot * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How Ellysa Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * Spy Paranoia Will Destroy Ya! * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame * Stakeout Takeout! * The Neighborhood Watch * First Friend * Operation Dark Side Part I * Operation Dark Side Part II * Christopher and the Vanishing Lady! * Cotillion Crisis * Runaway Robot * Christopher's The Man! * All Halloween Eve * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State * The Fight Before Christmas * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! * Top Clearance 101 * Can You Keep a Secret? * Rebel with a Coz * The Mother of All Missions * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Truth Hurts * Down in the Dumps * Dance Like No One's Watching * The Love Jinx * Ellysa Levels Up * Catch Her If You Can * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown * Spy of the Century Awards * In Too Deep, Part 1 * In Too Deep, Part 2 * Virtual Insanity * The Interview * Trust No One * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * No Escape! * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 History Category:Spies Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Team Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Top-Class Spies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superiors Category:O.T.S.U. Agents Category:Friends of Ellysa Category:Former Friends of Elijah Category:Characters Category:Friends of Jax Category:Friends of Riley Category:Agents